


Magnus Finds Out About Roberts and Maryse

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's drifting, M/M, Magnus finds out about Robert, Protective!Jace, not intentionally, worried!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Alec has been starting to drift, not physically but mentally, emotionally.  So he goes to Jace to find out why. The answer he gets isn't what he's expecting.





	

Alec has been starting to drift away from Magnus, and said warlock has noticed this. He figured it was because of the spell he was under so Magnus gave him space. Alec has never been one to open up, Magnus figures that he will when he's ready.

Unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet. And it's been a month. He wants to ask Alec but is worried that his Shadowhunter won't open up. That and he hasn't seen Alec much in the last few either, so who better to go to than his Parabatai?

Magnus finds Jace outside reading. Before Magnus can do or say anything to get Jace's attention the blonde speaks first. "What's up?"

"What's going on with your brother?"

Without hesitation Jace puts his book down and motions for Magnus to come sit next to him. After the warlock sits down Jace looks at him. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave between us, got it? Alec will probably tell you at some point, but Izzy and Max don't know this.

"Max is too young to understand and Izzy. . . it will crush her." Magnus nods. "After we went back to the Institute the night of the party Alec and I were with Maryse. Alec had told her that Max had told him that she and Robert were fighting about you and Alec. Honestly, that's what I wish they were fighting about." That confuses Magnus. Why would Jace wish that Alec's parents were fighting about them? What else could they be fighting about?

"Alec and I----we found out that Robert is cheating on her." Magnus is pretty sure that his brain stops functioning for a second. Robert cheating on Maryse? He knows that Nephilim marry young because they also happen to die young. Plus the Lightwood parents always seem to be a united front. Robert cheating surprises him, though it could also explain why Maryse has been on edge lately, especially with Alec.

"Don't take my exact word for it but I'm pretty sure that Alec has been drifting away is because he's afraid of being hurt. Like Robert is doing to Maryse."

"I would never hurt Alexander." Magnus interjects.

"You and I are the only ones that know that. But Alec doesn't. Magnus, you were his first everything. First kiss, first boyfriend, first relationship. He's worried that one day you'll think he might not be good enough anymore and will find someone else, wither you break it off with him before hand or not."

Magnus nods. Now understanding. Alec must have thought his whole life that his parents were always faithful to one another, now that he sees that one of them isn't he's scared Magnus will do the same to him.

"Oh and Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"If you do ever hurt Alec, intentionally, Izzy and I will come after you and make you wish that you were never born. Got it?" Magnus nods again before getting up and leaving.

 


End file.
